Red Conscript Rose
"Yikes! It's Red Conscript Rose! She's coming to get us all because of her evil intentions to destroy the United States when it comes to this! At least the real Ruby Rose is coming to get her while that fake Ruby Rose is going to get us and her at the same time!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Birth of Red Conscript Rose Red Conscript Rose (also known as R.C. Rose) is the best Conscript leader for all Russian conscripts. She was named as a Ruby Rose clone, was born by Conscript Motovov and Russian conscripts with his machine. He can help this Ruby Rose clone to into being named as the "Red Conscript Rose." She uses the USSR Scythe, wears a Conscript uniform, uses a Soviet flag mask to reflect Russia's reflection to the Soviet Union in the events of Red Alert, and uses her Conscript armor to save the Soviet Princess, Amber, and for the Russians, and she looks like Ruby Rose but is different from Ruby Rose, because she is wearing a Conscript uniform, a Conscript armor, and a Soviet mask and is using the USSR Scythe. She was born in World War III. by Motovov and his fellow conscripts. Also, she is 19 years old, a few years older than the real Ruby Rose herself, but she will be the same tall as Yang. In battle, she always attacks enemies and commands her fellow conscript for attack enemies. She bravely sacrificed for Ruby Rose while a Virus, Butusova Timofeyevna, tried to kill Ruby Rose, but in "The Female Comrade Saves Arendelle," and during the events of the Carlitian War, she was revived by Elsa, Bloom, 3 (three) Elsa's royal guard and Kristoff while Team RWBY were sleeping at night. She can equip new a scythe, the Soviet Crescent IV, when she was revived by Elsa and Bloom at night. Now she can equip her weapon when she sees her new comrade, Ruby Rose, and her old comrade, Conscript Motovov: an SVT-40, two MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk, an M26 grenade, and a Ruger SR1911, including her signature Soviet Crescent IV. In battle, she has comradeship when she is fighting enemies with her fellow conscripts and her comrades. Also, she is Yang's new friend, because she thought Yang is Ruby's half sister and like Yang's aura power, but with Ruby Rose, she will be her new comrade. Russian rebels can call her "The Red Conscript Rose of Beacon Academy" because rebels wanted to capture the Soviet Princess, and even to overthrow Vladimir Putin and Lisa Loud, and the rebels likes the fact that she betrayed the Soviet Princess, Amber. She betrayed Amber again for her new comrade, Ruby Rose and her helpers, Elsa and Bloom, when she was revived by Elsa and Bloom. She can command all types of conscripts when is she joined with Ruby Rose. Now she will fight for her fellow conscripts, conscripts, Conscript Motovov, her comrade Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Battle of Kassala R.C. Rose and Team CRDL, along with the Motovov siblings and the conscripts of Ruby Rose will attack the Dardanelles Robot and help Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha to retake the Rah-Rah-Robot from Abasi Hakim when both Walovlir Motovov and Ruby Rose needed her help. After the battle, R.C. Rose could be praised as the comrade version of Ruby Rose" by South Korea when she captured a Nile River Coalition general when she killed Nile River Coalition soldiers in the battle of Kassala. Category:Anime Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Black-Haired Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Conscripts Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Gunshot Category:Deceased by Sacrifice Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Russians Category:Soldiers Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Teenagers Category:Villains